internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
South Korean Junior National Team
10 - 1 (Eindhoven, Netherlands; March 16, 1990) | Largest win = 26 - 1 (Belgrade, Yugoslavia; January 2, 1991) | Largest loss = 13 - 2 (Odense or Esbjerg, Denmark; January 3, 1993) | World champ2 name = IIHF World U20 Championship | World champ2 apps = 14 | World champ2 first = 1990 | World champ2 best = 21st (1990, 1991) | Record = 34-28-3 }} The South Korean men's national under 20 ice hockey team is the national under-20 ice hockey team in South Korea. The team represents South Korea at the International Ice Hockey Federation's World Junior Hockey Championship Division II. Record *1990 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 5th in Pool C (21st overall) *1991 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 5th in Pool C (21st overall) *1992 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 6th in Pool C (22nd overall) *1993 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 8th in Pool C (24th overall) *2003 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 1st in Division III (35th overall) *2004 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 2nd in Division II Group B (25th overall) *2005 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 2nd in Division II Group B (25th overall) *2006 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 3rd in Division II Group B (28th overall) *2007 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 4th in Division II Group A (30th overall) *2008 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 3rd in Division II A (27th overall) *2009 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 3rd in Division II A (27th overall) *2010 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 4th in Division II A (29th overall) *2011 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 3rd in Division II Group B (27th overall) *2012 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 6th in Division II Group A (28th overall) *2013 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 2nd in Division II Group B (30th overall) *2014 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 1st in Division II Group B (29th overall) *2015 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 3rd in Division II Group A (25th overall) *2016 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 6th in Division II Group A (28th overall) U18 Team The South Korea men's national under-18 ice hockey team is the men's national under-18 ice hockey team of South Korea. The team is controlled by the Korea Ice Hockey Association, a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. The team represents South Korea at the IIHF World U18 Championships. South Korea won two gold, six silver, and six bronze medals at the IIHF Asian Oceanic U18 Championships. The team holds the record of the largest victory in the sport. South Korea beat Thailand in the 1998 IIHF Asian Oceanic Junior U18 Championship 92–0.Web Exhibitions - Thailand International competitions IIHF Asian Oceanic U18 Championships *1984: 3rd place *1985: 2nd place *1986: 3rd place *1987: 5th place *1988: 3rd place *1989: 2nd place *1990: 3rd place *1991: 4th place *1992: 4th place *1993: 3rd place *1994: 2nd place *1995: 4th place *1996: 2nd place *1997: 3rd place *1998: 1st place *1999: 2nd place *2000: 2nd place *2001: 1st place *2002: Did not participate IIHF World U18 Championships *2002: 1st in Division III *2003: 1st in Division II Group A *2004: 6th in Division I Group B *2005: 1st in Division II Group A *2006: 6th in Division I Group B *2007: 2nd in Division II Group B *2008: 2nd in Division II Group A *2009: 1st in Division II Group A *2010: 5th in Division I Group A *2011: 6th in Division I Group B *2012: 1st in Division II Group A *2013: 6th in Division I Group B *2014: 2nd in Division II Group A *2015: 1st in Division II Group A References External links *South Korea at IIHF.com Korea, South